powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosei Knight
is a mysterious warrior of which Gosei World has no record. He comes to identify with the Goseigers. Biography Ten-thousand years ago, he was originally the and battled the Yuumajuu until he got separated from his Gosei Angel allies. Ending up in a glacier, Groundion made a pact with the planet itself as it gives him the means to assume his human-like form to fight the revived Yuumajuu and cleanse the Earth of any threat to it. His motivations however have put him at odds with the current Goseigers, as he doesn't care for the people who inhabit the Earth. However, the more time he spends on Earth fighting alongside the Goseigers, the more he begins to realize that their missions are one in the same. Unlike the Goseigers, Gosei Knight uses the mysterious , enabling him to use the abilities of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Tribes. However, Gosei Knight does not naturally produce Gosei Power the way the Goseigers do, instead receiving it from the Earth while resting, and over the course of the series begins to run dry. When fighting, he refers to himself as . Before performing his finishing attack, he calls upon the . Gosei Knight debuted in Epic 17. Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Gosei Knight unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of Akarenger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing their powers, the Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. Some time later, Gosei Knight (in his Headder form) accompanied the Goseigers in the reclamation of their powers from their successor team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Due to all the powers being transformed into Ranger Keys, he needed his Gosei Knight key in order to regain a humanoid form and fight alongside the other Goseigers. Though the other Goseigers fought the Gokaigers to regain his key, the mess ends up making all of the other Ranger Keys become captured by Black Cross Führer to be used as his slaves. Ironically, his key ends up falling out of the chest before the Führer got away, where it was discovered by he and Navi and used to reawaken his powers as intended. Once the Goseigers and Gokaigers returned from the Führer's other dimensions, Gosei Knight fought the Ranger Key Clones of all the Sixth Rangers and assisted in taking down the enemy before returning his key to the pirate heroes. Video Game appearances Gosei Knight appears with the Goseigers in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gosei Knight: to be added Forms Arsenal * : Combination of the Leon Laser, the Leon Celluar, and the Vulcan Headder. Gosei Knight performs the finishing attack. Gosei Knight says and "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. ** : The Leon Cellular is Gosei Knight's device that allows him to perform Tensou Techniques via a three-digit code on his cards. ** : The Leon Laser is Gosei Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the , able to perform the attack. ** Gosei Knight's personal Headder, which resembles a gatling gun. It combines with the Leon Laser and the Leon Cellular to add the aforementioned gatling-gun properties to the weapon. * Gosei Cards - Dark Gosei Knight= Arsenal * : Combination of the Leon Laser, the Leon Celluar, and the Vulcan Headder. Gosei Knight performs the finishing attack. Gosei Knight says and "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. ** : The Leon Cellular is Gosei Knight's device that allows him to perform Tensou Techniques via a three-digit code on his cards. ** : The Leon Laser is Gosei Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the , able to perform the attack. ** Gosei Knight's personal Headder, which resembles a gatling gun. It combines with the Leon Laser and the Leon Cellular to add the aforementioned gatling-gun properties to the weapon. * Gosei Cards }} - Groundion Headder= : Gosei Knight's true form, he accesses this form through the Groundion Change Card. Mecha * : Gosei Knight's mecha, formed from Groundion and the Knight Brothers (Skyon and Sealeon). ** : A lion/dump truck combination. He can preform the Groundion Laser, shooting an energy beam while launching a torrent of missiles. ** : A duo of Gosei Machines composed of the lion/blimp, Skyon and the lion/cruise liner, Sealeon. }} Ranger Key The is Gosei Knight's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initially acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Gosei Knight key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Gosei Knight was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. For a brief period, the Gosei Knight key was returned to the Groundion Headder to be used by it during the battle with the Black Cross Führer. Initially the acquisition of the key by the Goseiger leads to them and the Gokaiger becoming separated but it allows for Gosei Knight to assist in the major battle against the enemy. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Gosei Knight Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Gosei Knight. It was also used by Joe Gibken on one occasion. *Joe became Gosei Knight as part of an all-silver Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Osogain. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *To use the Defenstorm Gosei Card to protect Kenta Date (MegaRed†) from Basco's attempt to take the greater power of the Megarangers. *As part of an all-lion Gokai Change which challenged Ninjaman to think of what was the connection of that change. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gosei Knight received his key and became a knight once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gosei Knight is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *Gosei Knight is a Ranger that was originally a mecha, similar to the Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury. Unlike the Spirit Rangers, Gosei Knight is based on a new mecha, not an already introduced mecha. *Gosei Knight is similar to'' Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's Bull Black, as he is a non-human Sentai Ranger that can become his own mecha and was originally uncaring of his team. *Gosei Knight is the second Sixth Ranger with no human form, the first being ''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger's Shurikenger, although Shurikenger could take human forms for a certain amount of time as he was originally a human known as Asuka. *Gosei Knight is the only Silver Ranger to have three immediate successors in color (Gokai Silver, Stag Buster, and Kyoryu Silver). *gosei knights ability to use the powers of the skick, landick, and seaick tribes because of him being a header of the knightick tribe is similar to sokichi banba big one of jakq because he was a super cyborg who can utilize the powers of the other four members of jakq meaning atomic energy manipulation, electricity manipulation, magnetism, and gravity manipulation. See also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Knight *TV Asahi's page on the Leon Cellular *TV Asahi's page on the Leon Laser *TV Asahi's page on the Groundion Headder *Gosei Knight at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Knight at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Dark Headders Category:Gosei Headders Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Non-Color Names